Alliance of Super Girls
'The Alliance of Super Girls '(Or the ASG for short) is a team that consists of younger superheroines that do not belong to any other teams in the Deviant Universe such as the Thunder Force. Jessie Jetter came up with the idea of the ASG during her stay in Corpus Christi, Tx while visiting her friend/pen pal Casey Quickster for the Spring Break weekend. History and Origin While on her Spring Break weekend vacation staying with Casey, Jessie was pondering that there are (at the time prior to the Nexus Sigma event) many superhero teams with humans and Deviants that were adults, but none for children and/or teenagers. Casey supported the plan, but she expressed doubt on how will it work. Jessie assures her friend that they can use her parents' unused and unopened company owned building for their headquarters, and Jessie can use her HeroBook connections to gather members. With those plans ironed out, Casey agreed to form the team. The Team Takes Fruition While staying with Casey during the planning process, Jessie got the good news that the girls can use Casey's parents' unopened building space for their headquarters. However, the condition to use the building is to allow Casey's 8-year old cousin join the team: Lil' Quickster. After the younger girl explained how she became the heroine/sidekick to her older cousin to Jessie, Sparks (her nickname due to being also named Casey) became very excited to join the team. After listening to Sparks' story, Jessie gets swamped with messages from other young heroines on HeroBook wishing to join. A Team is Born After finishing with the cosmetic construction and remodeling of the unopened building, Jessie, Casey, and Sparks opened the doors to two girls that, so far, were the only applicants ready to join: the elastic heroine Flexi-Gal, and the cryokinetic 8-year old Franny Freeze. Because several other heroines are on a waiting list (at the time the team was formed, the then-10 points-to-add-a-character rule was enforced), the two girls would have to do for now. All the then-unnamed team needed was a name. Casey suggested "The Alliance of Super Girls" as a name. Although Jessie thought the name was too cheesy and corny, Jessie accepted the name anyway. With a team assembled, the newly christened Alliance of Super Girls was born, and young superheroines can finally have a team to join. Nexus Sigma As a result of the Nexus Sigma event a year ago, the limitations of adding newer members to the ASG have been lifted. While Lil' Quickster returned to Earth (and the current Deviant Universe) after being hit by the Genocide Wave, she rejoined her friends and cousin on the team, which is still in its infancy. Two new members are planning to join the still-growing team, both who know Jessie very well. In addition to the new members joining, one of Casey's rogues, the young witch Katrina Bloodstone, has joined the villainous Dark Legion team. This gives the Alliance the possibility to ally themselves with the Thunder Force in the near future. Kingdom Come While the Alliance was still in fruition after the events of Nexus Sigma, CheerGirl (real name: Meredith McDonnell, no relation to Sparks "Lil' Quickster" McDonnell) joined the team after she survived the Kingdom Come event after being inspired by Jessie Jetter, whom is her best friend since the 2nd grade, to become a hero. Also joining the team is another friend of Jessie, Electrica, also joined the team. It was revealed that after CheerGirl came home from The Himalayas, Jessie arrived to offer Meredith to join the Alliance of Super Girls. She accepted the offer. Current Roster * Jessie Jetter * Casey Quickster * Lil' Quickster * Flexi-Gal * Franny Freeze * Electrica * CheerGirl = =